Break Bonus
Break Bonus is a keyword shared among 4 of the monocolored civilizations. Details It doesn't appear on any light creatures. This is likely due to the Light Civilization creating shields or defending them. Reminder Text The latest reminder text for Break Bonus reads; Example Cards with the Break Bonus ability |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= Rulings *Q: How do I use the "Break Bonus" ability? **A: When one of your creatures with the "Break Bonus" ability attacks your opponent, and you break your opponents shields. If you still have that creature in the battle zone, you can use the "Break Bonus" ability for that creature a number of times for each shield that you broke. *Q: I attacked my opponents with a creature that has a "Double Breaker" and "Break Bonus" ability. If your opponent only has one shield, how many times can you use the "Break Bonus" ability? **A: Only once. You can only use the "Break Bonus" a number of times determined by how many shields that you broke. *Q: I attacked my opponent with a creature that has a "Break Bonus" ability. I break a shield that has a "Shield trigger" ability. How is it resolved? **A: The ability of the "Break Bonus" is not triggered until the end of the attack. If your opponent uses a "Shield Trigger" ability, that card is resolved before the effect of your "Break Bonus" ability. *Q: How many times do you have to trigger the "Break Bonus" ability after breaking shields? Do you need to do it for each shield broken if you don't want to? **A: No, you can choose how many times you wish to use the "Break Bonus" ability. For example, if you broke 2 shields, you can choose to use the ability, 0, 1, or 2 times. *Q: Do you have to decide in advance how many times you want to use the ability of "Break Bonus"? **A: No, it's not necessary to decide in advance. After breaking your opponents shields you may choose to trigger the number of times you want to active the "Break Bonus" ability as many times as you want. *Q: A creature with the "Break Bonus" ability can only use its ability if it is still in the battle zone after an attack ends. Is there such a situation where a creature would be removed after a shield broke? **A: If a spell with "Shield Trigger" such as Terror Pit destroys your creature with a "Break Bonus" ability, you are unable to use the "Break Bonus" ability of that card as you do not still have that creature in the battle zone. *Q: I crossed Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL with a creature that has "Break Bonus". Can I use "Break Bonus" after the attack on each shield that was broken? **A: No, you can only use "Break Bonus" on each of your opponent's shields you broke. "Galaxy Breaker" is a breaker variant that breaks your opponent's shields as normal, and then, after the attack, breaks your own shields. The breaking of your own shields happens after "Break Bonus" activates. Color percentages There are a total of cards with the Break Bonus ability, which divide by civilization as such: * = 33.3% (2/6) * = 16.6% (1/6) * = 33.3% (2/6) * = 16.6% (1/6) Category:Keyword